


Out with the Golden We Saw

by Peregrine_Took



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending, it's not really about the relationship, sad beginning, sad everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine_Took/pseuds/Peregrine_Took
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not much to say or do once it's done. It's not like time can be reversed, like a story can be rewritten. After all, we always have to live with our mistakes and the reminder of our failures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out with the Golden We Saw

His smile. His eyes. The feeling of his hand holding your closely, whispering words you wish you’d have listened closer to. Anything is better than nothing, and that was what they had now. 

 

_“Hold me closer now.” He remembers the way his eyes were glazed over with tears that never fell. His mouth opened a fraction when he talked. His hands trembling trying to get a grip and finally letting himself cry when he couldn’t get the grip he needed._

 

_“I’m sorry.” Is all he could think to say, and how stupid. I’m sorry. Like he hadn’t heard it before. Yet he finds himself repeating it again, tripping over the words, those two syllables. He hated the way his mouth formed around the words, yet he kept repeating them, even when his voice became hoarse. “Don’t leave me.”_

 

_“I could never think of that.” He choked back, drawing a deep breathe, steadying himself. “I love you always.” He closed his eyes but didn’t leave._

 

_He could remember when he actually took his last breathe, or remember what his last words were, but those are what he remembers. I love you always. I’m sorry._

 

_He had never seen the amber leave his eyes, but knew it was gone when he was lifted by one of his betas, told it was time to go. The sheriff would be here soon._

 

_The sheriff would be here soon. I’m sorry. He looked around at his betas, all sad, all of their expressions difficult to look at for more than a moment, each one different._

 

_“Derek, it’s okay.” Scott laid a hand on his shoulder and Derek refrained from acknowledging the break in his voice._

 

_They walked towards the door, leaving their friend behind them. His shoulders shook._

 

By morning, everyone knew. It wasn’t like they could have stopped it, small town and everything. When Melissa got the message she dropped everything, quite literally, and took off out the front doors of the hospital. No one stopped her.

 

Scott went home, and cried. And when his mother appeared an hour later, she wrapped her arms around him and held him tighter. 

 

Derek went back to his loft. He slid the doors open and stepped inside. Inhaling the scents that were left over from last night. His scent sticks out and it’s all he can smell and it’s suffocating him. He slams the doors shut, it rolls open again from hitting the wall. Derek doesn’t even notice as he stumbles forward, his legs weak.

 

The sheriff surprises almost everyone. Taking the loss in stride, in his eyes his son was a hero. This is what he needed to do. He did it to save others. His only comments on the matter were how proud he was of the life his son lived. If only the others knew what kind of life Scott knew, Derek, Allison, what his pack knew he lived. Then they would understand. 

 

It’s not until he gets a condolence email from the school that he actually cries. Of course the school had to send an email to the students parents to enlighten them on what happened, not like they already knew. 

 

He finishes reading the email before he grabs the bottle of whiskey from a cabinet downstairs. 

 

-

 

His memorial is on a Friday, four days after he dies. It seems like the entire town is there. Pictures of Stiles are hung up around the room and everyone is sitting by the time the sheriff walks out onto the pull out stage. He looks out at everyone, his eyes sad. “Stiles was a good kid.” 

 

“He just didn’t know when he needed to back away from a fight. He never knew when he couldn’t handle something.” He smiles. “He was a good kid in that way. He _always_ wanted to help.” The sheriff didn’t say anything for a moment before he walked off stage. 

 

Scott walked up next, sharing stories about Stiles, about the life he lived. And everyone left knowing about the little things. They wouldn’t ever know the Stiles that would research through the night for Derek, then help Scott with a test the next day. The same Stiles that stayed up for a full week after Scott’s first full moon to help him learn more about it.They would always remember the Stiles who was always tired in school, had one too many bruises, and who always seemed to be in some sort of trouble with his father. 

 

-

 

His funeral was two days later, this time only a hand full of people showed up. Maybe it was too definitive. The pack was there, minus Derek, who apparently hadn’t left his loft in a week. 

 

Honestly the last thing that was on his mind was Derek when they were lowering Stiles into the ground, but he couldn’t help the switch in his mind flick when he picked up the scent of the alpha. 

 

The sheriff was the first person to leave, then whatever _family_ Stiles had left. Melissa left, the touch of her hand on Scott’s shoulder lingering. It left Erica, Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Boyd, and Scott surrounding the grave not yet covered in dirt.

Scott slowly sat down, crossing his legs and putting his head in his hands. Allison came up from behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder. 

 

Lydia leaves next after placing a yellow rose on his casket that Scott didn’t know she was holding. He can hear her crying once she is down the hill. 

 

Isaac, Boyd and Erica leave together like they came, silently saying goodbye to Allison and Scott. Once they’re out of earshot, Scott whines. It’s something Stiles would have made fun of him for doing if he were there. The thought of him with a smile on his face makes him look up to the tree line behind the forest. 

 

Always laughing and happy even when his life was at the worst. He stood and kissed Allison on the cheek whispering to her about seeing her later, he starts walking in the opposite direction of the car up into the woods. 

 

Allison doesn’t question him, she just walks to where she’ll wait for him to return. 

 

Once he gets to the tree line, he runs and it’s ten minutes before he gets where he wanted to be. The broken tree still bent to the right. 

 

_“Stiles, you’re going to fall.” Scott pointed out. Stiles only climbed higher._

 

_“Come on Scotty don’t you want to see the whole town?” It was unlikely Stiles would be able to see past the fourth tree to his left. He was almost to the top when he heard the cracking. It sounded like a firework, he thought to himself as he nearly launched himself off of the branch onto the ground._

 

_“See I told you.” Scott pulled Stiles off of the ground by his arm._

 

_“This is serious Scott, what if I’m dying!” Stiles yells not quite angry, more amused. He drapes a hand over his forehead for dramatic effect. Scott smiles, his hands in his pockets._

 

_“By the time you die, we’ll be old men.” Scott brushed the dirt off of Stiles back  as he turned in circles looking for anything on his back._

 

_“Ew, I don’t want to get old.” - “I’m going to be immortal, like the werewolves in my stories.”_

 

_“Werewolves aren’t real Stiles.”_

 

_Stiles contemplates the words before grabbing a stick and starting to walk with it, using it like a walking stick. “In your imagination maybe.” He turns his head to look over his shoulder. “Come on Scott, we’re going to be late for dinner.”_

 

 

 


End file.
